


王的男人 第一次血契

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Relationships: 黄仁俊 李帝努 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	王的男人 第一次血契

往下  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/

口腔里，是李帝努不断来回滚动的舌，那人一点点深入，惹得黄仁俊浑身都在战栗。 

他们的身下，湿热的黑水早已温软了此前还僵硬的下半身。

当李帝努从他口中离去时，那人闪烁的眼神中又有着他看不懂的情绪。

彷佛...

在透过他，看着另外一个人...

黄仁俊想要反抗，却又无法挣扎，他身体上的束缚像极了与魔王初见时，那人给予他的禁锢。

或许这就是所谓的魔力。

李帝努舔着黄仁俊的唇，说道。

“不可以...对任何人求饶，因为...那是阶下囚才会有的表现...”   
  
黄仁俊的呼吸开始紊乱，那人说的话他一句也听不进去。

他只能被李帝努拥着坐在玉池边。

此刻。

李帝努开始跪拜他的新王，再次单膝跪地。

那人索性低头直接舔上他在来回推搡间变得肿胀的性器。  
  
“！！！！！” 

黄仁俊浑身一颤，脸色逐渐发白。

“你是王，所以每一个人都应该像我这样...行最高的礼节，跪在你的面前...”  
  
李帝努打开黄仁俊的双腿，温热的舌开始顺着他腿间的皮肤流转。

试探着前端，突然袭来的莫名快意让黄仁俊头皮发麻。   
  
黄仁俊抿着唇，不让自己发出一点声音，他用手背掩面，试图合拢双腿...却又被李帝努再次撑开。 

“你不要这样，求你停下来...”

黄仁俊哭了。

他从来没经历过这种刺激，受过这样的耻辱...并且...承受不住这奇妙的快意。

在这个时候...他本就害怕的心因为脆弱，再次退却选择了妥协。

即便如此他的身体已经有了反应，他还是想要逃跑...

只因对于黄仁俊来说，这一切都太过离谱，根本不合情理。

他为什么要在这里做这种事，又为什么要在忍耐奇怪的快意时听李帝努的说教？

身体里起伏的异样，随着李帝努口间的包裹越来越盛。

黄仁俊快坚持不住了。

之后，在他松懈下来几秒钟里，他指尖一麻，毫无戒备的射在...那人的嘴里...  
  
其中，点点滴滴落于黑色的水面上，一丝白也被那无尽的黑色所吞噬。

黄仁俊愣了神，看着李帝努慢慢从他腿间抬起头来。  
  
“对..对不起...” 

他颤着声音道歉。  
  
而李帝努站直身体，抹掉嘴角白色的液体，剩下的直接吞进胃里。   
  
“你不可以道歉，不可以对下属说对不起，王没有任何错！王是一切主宰的中心！” 

黄仁俊看着李帝努的脸庞，因他这番话而彻底愣住。  
  
此刻。  
李帝努再次俯身，他抬起黄仁俊的双腿，而后置于自己的腰侧。   
  
“所谓的血契，就要开始了...我的王，你准备好了吗？”

李帝努懒散了几分的声音听得黄仁俊耳尖发红。

那人开始朝他靠拢，把下身抵进他的臀缝。

李帝努握住已经自己忍耐到泛紫的欲望，一点点探进柔软的交合之处。

他开始把自己的性器推送进黄仁俊的身体里。 

只是稍微进去了一点，黄仁俊就已经开始忍不住呜咽。   
  
“疼...”

很疼很疼。 

疼到他忘记了感官和呼吸。  
  
“对不起。”

李帝努边道歉边揉着黄仁俊的大腿根，轻轻捏着他的臀。   
  
疼，是必然的，但是为了契约，他不得不再狠一点。

像等不及期待花蕾开放，缓了几秒钟后，李帝努直接挺身完全进入黄仁俊的身体。

娇弱的花苞恶性的被迫打开，一阵撕心的痛喊声从黄仁俊口中挣扎溢出。

那没有规律的抽动像是为了完成任务，他意识间的欲望也并非来自眼前的人，李帝努闭上眼，握着黄仁俊的腰把下身往前带。

黑色的池水荡荡悠悠，偌大的寝殿中晃过黄仁俊疼痛的呼声。

为什么，到底为什么？

为什么魔王要丢下他，丢下这盛世的一切！！？？...

他明明已经做好为那人献出自己生命的准备...

为他征战，为他杀戮，为他夺下那人想要的一切！

可是...

为什么要离开？

为什么要打碎他几百年来的梦？

李帝努喘着气，把黄仁俊往水里面带，当那人被他压着腿打开九十度的角度后...

黄仁俊的眼泪纷纷的往下掉。

怎么办。  
他的新王不喜欢他这样啊。

可是...为了那个人他也必须这么做...不是吗？

他可以没有感情，但是也要顺从那个人所嘱咐的一切。

黄仁俊扬起脖子，大口喘息的时候，池水早已润湿他的头发。

终于，在这次半强迫的性事里，那刺激着神经的快感逐渐代替了痛楚。   
  
无尽的沉沦，带着最原始的快感和酣畅淋漓，黄仁俊继续哭着，他抓着李帝努的肩膀，带出几道刮痕。 

他的泪，有委屈，也有怨恨。

难道他所期盼的情爱就是这样？必须建立在一人的痛苦之上？

黄仁俊晃动着，连呻吟时发出的声音都不完整。   
  
浑浑噩噩之中，他连李帝努的脸都看不清。

那紧绷着的，带着让黄仁俊全身抽搐的快意，让他本能的扬起脖子，白皙而优美的弧线，再次让李帝努贴上唇轻轻舔舐。 

而此刻...

李帝努看着黄仁俊的脸，手掌不停的在他柔软的臀上揉捏。 

太像了，真的太像了。

李帝努吻着黄仁俊沾了泪的脸，总是把眼前的人与魔王相叠合。

是因为这个原因吗？

是因为相似才会选择他作为新的魔王吗？

  
  
在这样至深的血肉交缠中，黄仁俊只觉得身体里多了一些东西...

第一层限制，就这样被迫打开，并伴随一股温暖的力量席卷他的全身。 


End file.
